


Stand by your man

by MattMel



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattMel/pseuds/MattMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the scene where Brian finds Justin in New York, Gale looked really tired and beat up. Why is that? It couldn’t all be Make Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by your man

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old story from 2006 (Livejournal)
> 
> Written as an answer to a personal challenge, set by my friend evionn and myself. Write a RPS story explaining why Gale looked really beat up when he finds Justin in New York. 500 words minimum.
> 
> Not beat read.

Stand by your man

"That was amazing." Gale looked up at Randy, who was still leaning on his arms between Gale's legs.

"Well thank you." Randy smiled and then bend down to kiss the dark haired men.

"It's nice to be here with you." Randy rolled over and cuddled close to the taller man, who tenderly took him into his arms and kissed Randy's forehead gently.

After both man had cuddled for some moments Randy got up and began to dress, while Gale watched from his position on the bed.

It's been almost three month since they began to see each other as something more than friends, but still Randy had never stayed for the whole night.

It was moments like now, when Gale wished that they were more than just good friends, who fucked.

He just wasn't sure if Randy wanted the same thing. Only a few months ago Gale didn't even know that he could like men ‘like that’, but now he missed this small blonde whenever they were apart. He just had no idea how to talk to Randy about it.

Gale was pulled out of his musings as Randy bend down to give him a passionate goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you on set tomorrow." Randy said as he walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah till then. Bye Randy." Gale said to his suddenly lonely apartment.

*****~~~~~*****  
The next day onset  
*****~~~~~*****

"Oh my God, Gale! I won't need any make-up for you today, you already look like shit!" Nic the make-up artists said.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Nothing!" the tone that Gale used let the women know that she better not push for an answer.

After a surprisingly short time in the make-up room, Gale when off to the scene where Brian finds Justin in New York. The filming went well, Brian looked as bad and tired as Gale was feeling.

Even Randy noticed that something was off and vowed to find out what it was after the finished for the day.

***

"Gale what's up with you?" Randy asked right after they had finished shooting the sex scene.

"Nothing!" Gale sounded weird to Randy.

Gale normally spoke to him in only two ways, either a soft shy sound or an amused happy sound, now he just sounded frustrated.

"Don't you nothing me!" Randy said a bit louder as planned, but he was frustrated too. The sex scene had taken an enormous amount of energy from him and it didn't help matters that Gale was not as good as he used to be. Randy knew that something was wrong with his friend.

"It's just..." Gale looked hopelessly at Randy, then around them.

"Not here, let's go back to the trailer." The taller men took Randy's arm and nearly dragged him to the trailer they shared, when on set.

Since the budget on Queer as Folk was not so high, it was decided early on, that the actors would have to share a trailer, when on set.

Somehow all the ‘pairs’ ended up sharing. Brian and Justin, David and Michael, Emmett and Ted, Debbie and Vic and Lindz and Mel.

Once in the trailer Gale sat heavily on the couch, Randy remained standing for the time being.

"So what happened last night after I was gone? You were all right when I left." Randy asked and immediately set down next to Gale when he saw the sad look on the dark haired mans face.

"Elisabeth saw you leaving and confronted me about it." Gale whispered.

„She has seen me leaving your apartment a lot of times. What did she confront you about? That you have friends other than her?” Randy asked confused, he didn’t like Gale’s girlfriend very much, seeing that he wanted Gale all for himself, but had no idea if that was what Gale wanted too.

Randy would rather have only an affair with Gale than not having contact with him at all, because he screwed up what they shared.

But his personal feelings aside, the few times Randy had met Elisabeth, she seemed to be a friendly woman.

“The problem is not that I’m having other friends, the problem is that I’m having another lover beside her.” Gale sounded frustrated.

“Why would she think that I’m your lover, I mean we have been careful.” Randy gently stocked Gale’s back, trying to comfort the older man.

“Well I wasn’t careful enough. When she knocked on the door, I thought that you had forgotten something, so I opened said door naked and before I realized that it wasn’t you before me, I said. ’You would forget your dick if it wasn’t attached to your body, or is it that you just can’t get enough of me?’

“Oh my god!” Randy gasped.

“Yeah that was Elisabeth reaction as well.” Gale shook his head, looking miserable.

****~~~~~****  
FLASHBACK  
****~~~~~****

“My God, Gale, what’s the matter with you?” Elisabeth was shocked, to see her boyfriend standing before her naked and talking about dick.

“Elisabeth? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be back for a week?” Gale asked. On the one hand, he knew that he had fucked up, but on the other he didn’t really care, maybe now he could be with whom he really wanted to be, with Randy.

“Yeah I came back early to surprise you, but it looks like I’m the one that got the surprise. I saw Randy leaving just a moment ago!” Elisabeth said harshly, shook her head and went on.

“I can’t believe the nerve you have! You are not only fucking someone else other than me, it just had to be a fucking man on top of everything!” The last part was shouted.

“Please Elisabeth quieten down or do you want the whole floor hearing.” Gale tried to calm the distressed woman down.

“I don’t care if the whole fucking building is hearing!” Elisabeth kept on screaming, she was hurt and wanted to hurt Gale as well.

“You bastard, you fucking arrogant little faggot. You betrayed me with that fucking little twink Randy. I knew that he was trouble from the first day I saw him with you. The way he looked at you, that wasn’t the way a young actor looks up to an older, more experienced one. Oh no that little shit wanted to fuck you since the beginning and now he succeeded.

But I’ll fuck with him now; I’ll go to the press and tell everyone what a complete little fuck he is for stealing my boyfriend. I’ll make his life hell and yours too. I’ll out you and you are going to lose your fucking career over a cheap little fuck with some brainless little fag boy. I’ll make sure you regret ever sticking your dick up his hole!” Elisabeth finally finished her rant.

“Let me tell you what, you fucking cunt. I have never had my dick up his ass. Because Randy is so fucking great at fucking me, that I never wanted to.” Gale screamed, he didn’t care at the moment what Elisabeth said to him, he knew that he had hurt her, but he could never accept that someone would speak so ill of Randy.

Both stared at each other for a few moments, then Elisabeth turned and went away.

Gale returned to bed, but sleep did not come for him the whole night. He was far to busy thinking about what Elisabeth had said, now that she was gone and he had processed all the implications in her little speech.

He knew that she would go to the media with the news of him being gay, he could lose a lot of fans over this. But he also knew that he would not deny Randy as his lover any longer. There was only one way to handle the situation and still remain with his reputation and pride intact, he had to be the first one to go to the press.

*****~~~~~~*****  
END FLASHBACK  
*****~~~~~~*****

“So what are you planning on doing now?” Randy asked after Gale had finished speaking about the night before.

“First of all I want to go to the press and tell them that I’m bisexual, I don’t want to hide any longer. But then, there is something else I would like to do.” Gale said, he knew that if he did not tell Randy of his feelings now, he probably never would.

“What?” Randy asked, could it be that Gale did see him as more than just a good, available fuck? I hoped so with all his being.

“Introduce you as my lover.” Gale husked and looked deep into Randy’s baby blue eyes.

“Oh my god, Gale. Do you know what you are saying?” Randy could not really believe, what he was hearing, the man he lusted after, the man he had hopelessly fallen in love with, was telling him he wanted to introduce him as his lover.

“Yeah I know what I am saying, I’m saying that I love you, Randy.” Gale said sincerely and took hold of the younger mans hand.

“I have been in love with you, probably since the first time we met. I had the feeling that you might like me too.” Gale looked at Randy with big, pleading hazel eyes.

“No Gale, I don’t like you.” Randy said earnestly.

Gale looked shocked and released the blonds hand, fearing that he made a terrible mistake.

“Gale, let me finish please.” Randy took the older mans hand in his again.

“I don’t just like you, I love you, Gale. I never thought that I would hear you say those three little words to me. I did not want to pressure you, by telling you that I love you, I was determined to let you make the first move. I’m so happy now that you have. I love you too, Gale.” Randy said, then leaned in and kissed the man he loved.

Gale returned the kiss gratefully, glad that he had taken the chance to tell Randy and so happy that the young man loved him as well.

Both man were lost to the outside world for the time being.

***

It was their luck, that only a day later the cast of Queer as Folk was asked to do a little Press conference to hype the series.

After some enquiries about the show itself, question started to turn to the actual actors and what they had been doing, since the filming began.

“So are you seeing anyone at the moment, Gale?” asked a young women, she was a journalist from a foreign country, her name tag identified her as Mel.

That was just the question Gale had been waiting for the whole afternoon. He send a small look to Randy, then turned to the women.

“Yes I am.” Gale was smiling dreamily, hoping that the young reporter would enquire more about his mysterious lover, he was not disappointed.

“Oh, she must be a very special person, for you to look like this just mentioning her.” Mel said.

“No she is not.” Gale could barely suppress a grin.

“No, she is not?” all the reporters hung on Gales words, they couldn’t believe that someone could be so arrogant and say that their lover is not special.

“You misunderstood me. The person is very special, but he is not a woman.” Gale finally let out a bark of laughter as he heard not only the press, but some of his co-stars gasp as well.

“So you are saying that you are gay after all, that you fooled your fans all along?” A older shocked looking reporter asked.

“No! I never fooled my fans. I’m bisexual. My current partner just happens to be male, no big deal.” Gale was getting a bit frustrated now.

Why did people always have to think in black or white. Maybe it was because he was an actor, but Gale loved to explore the different shades of greys life had to offer.

The young reporter from before couldn’t resist, she just had to ask and taking all of her courage she looked at Gale again.

“So can you tell us who you are seeing at the moment?” She did not really think the tall man would answer, but with a big grin he did.

“Well, who do you guess? It’s pretty obvious, don’t you think?”

After that Gale bend over and gave Randy a passionate, loving kiss, right there in front of all their co-stars and the whole media.

A dozen cameras went off to give proof of what was happening, the two stars of Queer as Folk kissing as hotly and sexy as on screen.

After that scene the assembled press was more or less speechless and the conference came to a natural end not much later.

***

“You really did a number at the conference!” Randy grinned and kissed Gale.

“I’m so damn proud of you” He beamed as he pushed a hand trough Gale’s dark hair.

Both were laying on Gale’s bed naked after an extensive round of lovemaking.

“Thank you.” Gale looked at his young lover.

“Without you I never would have had the strength to do that. I love you Randy.”

“I love you too, Gale.” Randy leant forward to kiss the dark haired man and thus initialising another love making session, this time even more tender and loving as before.

After having finally satisfied all their desires and having laid claim on the others body, both Randy and Gale looked at each other again and smiled, knowing that they would be together for a long time to come, might be even forever.

And for the first time in over two month Randy could do, what he and Gale wanted the most, he could stay the night.

Both men cuddled into each other and slept on peacefully.

The End.


End file.
